King's Sword
|image = King's Sword.jpg |caption = Sharaman's sword |used = Sharaman Prince |origin = Persia, Babylon |damage = 8/8 |hitpoints = 8/8 |special ab = Kills enemies in one hit; emits light; wards off Dark Reptus |location = The WellPrince of Persia: The Two Thrones: Battle For The Thrones |game = Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones }} The King's Sword is a powerful sword that the Prince obtains towards the end of his quest in Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones. Official Description Abilities The King's Sword, once the sword of the late King Sharaman, has the ability to kill enemies in one blow. The light it gives off in the dark suggests it may be enchanted in the same sense as the Sword of the Enlightened Warrior from Prince of Persia:The Sands of Time. Like the aformentioned weapon, it can destroy fractured wall with few well place strikes. It is the only weapon the Prince does not discard after finding it. Biography Events of The Two Thrones When the Prince fell into the well he found the body of his father and his sword. Taking it, the Prince resolves to face his problems head on and live with the future he created rather than running away from it as he had done for seven years. This gives him the strength to suppress the Dark Prince. The sword itself is inscribed with markings that glow with a bright light, which helped the Prince to find his way into the catacombs under the palace. During the final battle with Zurvan, the Prince, after cutting off his wings, plunges the King's Sword through the Vizier's chest. This wounded Zurvan, but did not kill him. Zurvan moved upward away to attempt to heal himself, but the Prince was able to follow him and finish him off with the Dagger of Time, thus ending the Vizier's evil reign. The King's sword replaces the Dagger of Time as the primary weapon in the Prince's battle with the Dark Prince. Gameplay The King's Sword is the strongest weapon in The Two Thrones. When the Prince is wielding it, he can break walls that are already damaged and can kill any sand monster, except for the Vizier in one hit. Enemies they will not drop any Sand if killed by the Sword except for Thralls. The best thing is to use a combo that utilizes both the Dagger of Time and the King's Sword. The sword becomes a permanent weapon; as such, the Prince can no longer pick up fallen weapons nor throw away the King's Sword. Trivia *The King's Sword appears as a usable weapon in the first episode of the Assassin's Creed Odyssey DLC Legacy of the First Blade, called "The Sword of Kings" and awarded upon defeating the episode's main villain, Amorges. Gallery Sharaman's sword.png Kings sword.jpg Rival Swords Boxart.jpg|The Prince uses the King's Sword on the Wii box art for The Two Thrones ACOD King's Sword.png|The King's Sword in Assassin's Creed Odyssey References }} Category:Weapons Category:Two Thrones Weapons Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Two Thrones